


We measure our yearning in Light years

by Aphelyon



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Honestly I have no idea how to tag things, Light Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon
Summary: Paul catches Hugh on visual comms-link for a late night catch up after a long day at work. Hugh is late, Paul is distracted.Pre-Discovery. Paul is working on Deneva and Hugh is stationed on a Starfleet ship somewhere, many light years away. Their video chats are all they have for a long while.





	1. Confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I didn't plan on my first published work being an explicit one. But. Here we are, I guess. Lol. My first time writing something of this calibre, so feedback would be immensely appreciated! 
> 
> My other bodies of work are just taking too long to work on I guess. Lol. But they're slowly getting there. 
> 
> This came as a result of a prompt from [ Lucyisalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyisalive/pseuds/lucyisalive) who was also incredibly kind enough to Beta for me. Please, check out her amazing work!
> 
> Small, little, tiny bonus 'chapter' is after the end. I just wanted to separate the two as the tone is very different, but have fun with it regardless.

  
“It’s been a while since I’ve caught you this late.” Paul said as he settled into the backrest that he had situated behind himself, to lazily prop himself up in comfort as he spoke with Hugh via subspace visual link. “Usually it’s me who’s the one working late.” 

“Yeah, I know. So sorry Paul, we encountered some unexpected hitches in an augmentation fit out today.” Hugh had situated his PADD on coffee table in his quarters as he walked around putting his things away. The view was low but for the most part Hugh was on the other side of the room so he remained fully in view.  

“Complications?” Paul asked, a little distracted, after all it had been a really long time since he had seen more than just the chest and upwards of Hugh. Not that he was complaining, of course, he loved every part of him. But he really did love how his legs looked, and as much as he hated Starfleet he had to admit that his Doctor did look incredible in unifo-  _ oh no.  _

Well if Hugh looked incredible  _ in  _ his uniform, Paul was completely unprepared for just how incredible he would look while he was  _ taking it off _ . He had unzipped his jacket revealing a tight black undershirt that clung to every crevice of his body, letting it hang loosely off him as he sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling his boots and socks off and neatly lining them up parallel to the frame. He got up, rolling his jacket off his broad and well sculpted shoulders, discarding it somewhere unseen, quickly giving his undershirt the same treatment.

He made quick work of his pants, rolling them off before disposing of them in the same area. Paul just took a moment to take that sight in by tracing the lines of his body. He longed to reach out and touch that deep and warm inviting skin. Hugh had opened another section of his cupboard, the door swinging open obstructing Paul’s view, he then clearly removed the rest of what he was wearing, and opted for his fleet issue pyjama pants - which Paul spied glimpses of as they flicked into vision while Hugh was putting them on.

Hugh closed the wardrobe door with a soft but resounding  _ thud _ , snapping Paul back to himself, he realised that Hugh was asking him something. “Sorry, what was that again?” 

“I asked how everything went in the lab today.” Hugh pulled down his red issue shirt, now looking back towards the PADD on the other side of his quarters. Paul was glad that Hugh couldn’t detect his vitals through comms, his heart rate had picked up alarmingly.

“Oh, right.” He shifted himself against his back rest again. “Uh, yeah, tests went well. Stella has shown some really remarkable, uh, growth patterns under electro, uh, stimulation.”

“...Paul? Are you okay? You seem distracted. Did something else happen at the lab?” asked Hugh.

Paul actively fought to keep his expression neutral as he watched Hugh walk back towards the camera, more of him being cut off as he approached. Unfortunately it was perfectly situated so that the last frame it lingered on, while Hugh leant down to reach for it, was focused directly on his crotch, his loose Starfleet issue pyjama bottoms falling so casually over his form.  _ God damn.  _ Paul swallowed.  

There was a flurry of movement as Hugh grabbed the PADD, repositioning it to be propped up against the makeshift stand he had fashioned for their conversations and dropped down into the couch, lazily lounging himself over it - just as Paul loved to see. He basked in the sight. Hugh’s face came back onto the screen, he repositioned it to focus on his hips up. As he settled down he was looking at him quizzically. 

“Uh, nothing happened at the lab. Boring,” Paul quickly stammered back in response, crossing his arms tightly across his chest, clenching his hands against his torso to stop them from fidgeting so much.   


“Since when do you say lab is boring?” Hugh arched his brow high, a sly grin spreading across his face “...Do you realise how long you took to answer me, Paul?” 

“...No.” Paul just frowned.    


“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his voice unabashedly playful. 

This time he was actively aware of how long it took him to answer, all the while the glint in Hugh’s eyes becoming brighter by the second. He knew that he could see right through him, this was too easy for Hugh, unlike Paul who found that he often lost his words when it came to the man he loved. 

“You…” he replied meekly, it was all he could manage.

“Oh, huh.” Hugh said coyly, but his wide bright grin betrayed whatever sense of coyness he tried to convey. “You know, there might be something wrong with the uniform replicator, the material just doesn’t seem to be as comfortable as it usually is.” 

“Maybe you should… look into that.” Paul said. He frowned,  _ that was terrible,  _ though he was now fighting with the corners of his mouth, hoping they wouldn’t betray him. All the same, he knew all too well that it was too late for that. Hugh knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“Hm, I could... Seems like such a bother though.” He flashed the most faux exasperated look Paul had ever seen.  “...Especially when an easier solution is more immediate.” 

Paul didn’t have time to quip back a snarky response, not that he imagined it would have been particularly clever at this point in time regardless, before Hugh edged his fingers downwards to the hem of his shirt, arching his back and flexing his abs as he slowly inched the material up over his head, rolling his hips as he did so. Paul’s eyes drifted over Hugh’s body, charting the contours of his body as he now lay there bare chested, putting himself on display for Paul. Meanwhile Hugh’s eyes were locked onto Paul’s wandering gaze, unbeknownst to Paul, if Hugh hadn’t been reading his thoughts by now; Paul’s eyes surely had betrayed him in this moment.

When Paul’s eyes managed to make their way back up to Hugh’s, he found that his gaze was intense, and even from halfway across the system he was undressing him where he sat; with only his eyes. Oh, how he wished he would. He wished he could be there to slip his cock past those  _ dolce _ , soft, parted lips and feel-

“What are you thinking, Paul?” he repeated his question from before, but this time in a low dulcet tone which made Paul shudder out a breath that he did not know he was holding in. 

He only then became aware that his hand had slipped to the periphrial of his pants, inattentively fidgeting with the tightening band. Perhaps it was an automatic response to Hugh’s own hand, which was idly threading the drawstring on his pyjama bottoms through his fingers, periodically sliding his fingers under the band, lifting it up marginally only to return to threading the cords through his fingers. Perhaps it was in response to simply wanting to act on that urge, relieve that mounting pressure, all the while wishing that he could be with Hugh to pull his pants to the floor and take him fully in his mouth. Both. It was decidedly both.

He succumbed to his circumstance, licked his lips, and looked back up at Hugh with newly laden eyes and demure smile, “If I was there, with you.”

Hugh’s face lit up with a radiating grin as he bit his lip. “Do you wish you could… run your hand over my body -” Paul’s eyes followed as Hugh’s hands demonstrated live with his commentary, agonisingly slowly “ - ease it into my pants?”

“..Yes,” he simply breathed out, he was gripping onto the band of his own pants with immense constraint.   
  
“Wrap your fingers around my cock?” Hugh emphasised his point by taking himself in his own hand, squeezing the base gently, moaning blissfully, and in doing so he never looked away from Paul’s wandering eyes.    
  
“Fuck.. Yes, Hugh..” He was now counting his blessings that because of Hugh’s high rank, he was afforded quarters to himself. 

“Take your shirt off Paul, I want to see you,” Hugh instructed in an undertone to which Paul obliged agreeably to his request, though he yanked it off far less gracefully than Hugh had. “Much better, God Paul, I just want to mark that porcelain skin of yours. I want your skin to read how much I want you.”

“You don’t know... how much I want to fuck you, Hugh.” Paul blurted out, as he unconsciously took himself in his hand - off view from the camera. 

Paul watched as Hugh seemed to writhe with delight just from hearing those words fall from his mouth. He didn’t plan on saying it, it just tumbled from his lips before he could stop himself. While they were absolutely the honest truth, he always felt self conscious articulating any of his desires so freely. But as he drank in the sight of his lover freely expressing with every inch of his body just how truthful those words were that he confessed to Paul, he also now saw what a profound effect that his own words had on him. He watched as Hugh’s hand began to work long slow strokes along his cock under the fabric of his pants, and watched as he lost control over his, until now, unfaltering breath which became more pronounced and shuddering. All this made his statement all the more true, he  _ did _ want to fuck Hugh, so hard, into the couch  _ right now; _ if only he could. 

“Show me, Paul.” 

Paul repositioned himself at an angle where his thighs and hips were now in frame, he took a long breath before inching his pants down with one hand, lifting his ass off the bed marginally as he slid them down, he held his cock with the other; mindlessly stroking himself. 

He heard Hugh’s sharp intake and a overly controlled exhale, through those beautifully parted lips, that Paul wanted nothing more than to slip his tongue between, and watched as they mouthed something inaudible. 

“Just you, Paul,” Hugh whispered lovingly. Paul realised that he must have been giving him a questioning look. “You’re so gorgeous, so incredibly sexy. There’s so many things I want to do to you.”

“Yeah?”

“God, yeah. First I’d rip those useless things completely off you, throwing them into next week -” they both shared a small laugh, then Hugh continued, his voice lower and more deliberate “I’d run my hands up those legs. I want to kiss every inch of those impossibly soft warm thighs. Kiss my way up to the tip of your cock, tease you with my tongue -“ to which Paul sighed as he simulated Hughs intention by running his thumb over the tip of himself, the pre-cum that had gathered there was slick under his touch. It really wasn’t difficult for him to imagine that it was Hugh.

“- I’d take you in my hand -” Paul groaned, cheated from what he wanted Hugh to say, he wanted to hear how he’d wrap those lips around him instead, but he moved his hand to emulate Hugh’s words regardless “- work you slowly -” which he did “- make you desperate for me.”   
  
“Oh, I am, Hugh…” He sighed moving ‘ _ Hugh’s hand’   _ languidly along his dick, “I always am.”

He emphasised his words by locking eyes with Hugh, whose eyes were overcome with his honesty. A moment later he watched as his face fell to a wave of pleasure. Paul had only then become aware, as his eyes wandered over the sight of him, that Hugh had clearly discarded his own pants, who knows how long ago. He swallowed up the sight of him laying completely bared open for him, his legs arranged in a way that was inviting Paul to fall between them and replace the hand that moved along his own cock with his mouth.   
  
He tore his eyes from the unfair temptation before him, which was realistically impossible as every single molecule that this man was made of was a walking, talking, thinking embodiment of a temptation; made unfair by the enormity of space that was between them. 

His eyes settled back to watching Hugh's face, and he smiled quietly to himself while Hugh’s were preoccupied - lost elsewhere on his own body, and marvelled in how sublimely sensual his expressions had become; how entranced he was in his longing for him. He wasn’t used to this. He never wanted it to end. They worked themselves together, reacting to the subtle sounds and movements of each other, indulging in the sight of each other, lost within their dreams of what they could be doing to each other, had they been in the same room.

Hugh's eyes eventually connected back to his and they shared a sincere smile, wholly loving and equally lustful.

“You know what I want, babe?” Hugh quietly asked through heavy breathing, finding his voice again.

“Mmmh?” he managed in reply.   


“I want you to open me up, Paul…  to feel you as you slide your slick cock inside of me…” The way that Hugh said that, Paul doubted he would ever tire of hearing how those words sounded; how earnest, yearning and the desperation in his heavily depraved laden confessions. 

“Fuck...Yes..Hugh…” He momentarily buckled in his hand at the confession, lost himself to the thought, quickening the pace on himself. This man was driving him to the brink of his control.

“And you know what you’ll do?” Hugh continued, Paul silently pleading for the answer with only a look. “...You’ll just continue to fuck me until I can no longer remember my name.”

“Yes.” hissed Paul, increasing the pressure of his grip as he stroked himself, consumed by the image of Hugh so worn and spent from being fucked out his mind under his own hand. He opened his eyes, only to see that Hughs face looking back at him bore that expression, albeit to a lesser extent.  His face awash with his desire  _ for him _ , the light sheen of sweat that glistened in the downlights of his quarters, the heaving of his chest and the mounting desperation evident in the quickening strokes of his cock in hand.

“Oh.. fuck… Hugh.. I… I… ”

“Come for me, Paul. I want you to come for me.” He was almost begging.

He tensed up, lavishing his cock with a few final strokes, the sound of Hughs voice begging for him tipping him over the precipice. He came into his hand with a shuddering intensity, a long unrestrained moan shook from him, “...Hugh...” he breathed as he spilled further on to himself.   

After a moment, as the world came back to him, Paul rolled his head over opening his eyes in a haze as he revelled, sated and breathing heavily, in the indulgent sight of Hugh losing himself completely too, cum spilling over his own hand and abdomen. He quietly wished it was him doing so. 

Hugh’s eyes fluttered open, a lazy grin spread over his face which Paul readily reciprocated. They lay there alternating between sighs and half laughing as their breath slowed back to normal.

“Hi,” Hugh said, eventually, his grin only widened.

“Hey,” Paul replied, with a faux roll of his eyes. “I should clean up,” he said as he started to get up.   
  
“No, wait! Just stay like that, a little longer. Please?” His eyes were big, and the smile he wore was endearingly cheeky. How could he refuse?

“I’m filthy, Hugh, no thanks to you,” he frowned, but entirely unconvincingly as he couldn’t wipe that sated smile off his face. So he settled back down where Hugh could see him, self conscious feelings threatening to creep back from the recesses of his mind if it weren’t for those big, kind loving brown eyes gazing back at him that were evidently entirely smitten by everything they saw. He still wasn’t used to that. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s so hot. You’re so hot babe, and if I was there I’d just love nothing more than to lick it all off myself.” Hugh propped himself up on his elbow, leaning his chin in his hand, playfully flashing him a grin.   


“You would?” asked Paul, mildly flustered. 

“Mhmm.. Every. Last. Drop.” He emphasised each word with a lick of his lips. 

Paul laughed and smiled a warm smile back at his loving partner, “I’d like that.”

They both lay there smiling - blissfully basking in the sight of each other, warmed by each other's company. Despite being light-years apart Paul had never felt this close to another person before in his entire life.

 

“How long?” he finally asked, breaking a long but serene silence between each other. It was a multifaceted question, really, and they both knew it. ‘ _ How long until I can be with you again?’, ‘How long until we can go out for dinner together?… Feel you? Hold your hand? Kiss you?’  _ And of course;  _ ‘how long until I can fuck you for real?’ _

“Three months.” Hugh said, he had the good graces to keep a reassuring tone, but they both could hear the implicit yearning in his answer - a yearning they both shared equally.

 

 

  
// End

 


	2. Bonus

_ [Sometime later, during the first week of Paul settling into being on the Discovery with Hugh.] _

 

“Hugh, do you remember when I asked whether subspace comms to civilians were monitored by Starfleet?” Paul asked in an overly measured and deliberate tone.

“...Yeah…?” Hugh had been waiting for this for a little while, but he let Paul go on.  
  
“You said they weren’t!” he exclaimed, shoving his PADD into his vision, pointing angrily to a line of text in Starfleet outlines.  
  
“I said I wasn’t sure, Paul, I think we just… filled in the blanks. It’s been … a long time... since I signed up, after all.”  
  
“We jerked off to each other on comms, Hugh,” he hissed in a low voice, “we jerked off together, _a lot._ I rode that _fucking dildo you sent me._ On. Comms. _In full view, Hugh!_ ”  
  
“Yeah, that was really hot.” He bit his lip, unable to contain his grin at the memory, “...Did you bring it with you?”  
  
Paul was glaring at him from under his near translucent thick blond brows, “...that’s not the point, Hugh.” he said through tight lips.

He did. But he wasn’t about to let Hugh see him use it for a while now.

  
  
// e n d


End file.
